Sofia the Worst's Kingdom Rampage
by Isiah02
Summary: Sofia the Worst causes mayhem all over the kingdom heading over to the castle. But what happens when she takes mayhem too far? Alternate universe and a tribute to Sofia the Worst. Good news in the end A/N


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new story. I know this isn't an ever story thing. Having a song in a story. But this story it will involve one.**

**Tom: Yep. We found this song off of U-Tube this morning. It was someone rapping about him playing GTA and stuff. Then we thought,what if we use that song for this story.**

**Isiah: Heck yeah. BTW this is all alternate universe stuff,especially the stuff you see in GTA. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Sofia the Worst just robbed a store and now cops are chasing after her. You may think she hates it,but to be honest,she really likes it. Like she says every time she gets chased by the police. "More cops means more mayhem." She found herself running out of gas. She took out hee gun and took cover behind her car as the few police cars appeared on the other side of the car.

_Drivin' like Grand Theft Auto_

_Workin' like Grand Theft Auto_

_We gonna dance it like Grand Theft Auto_

_Y'all can't beat me in Grand Theft Auto_

A shootout between Sofia and the police soon began. They put up a good fight,but it was Sofia who came out victoiously. Laughing evily as more cops came by the minute and ended up shot and killed by the the real Sofia's evil copy.

_You fools take it like Grand Theft Auto_

_I'ma ride like Grand Theft Auto_

_I'ma play it like Grand Theft Auto_

_I'ma race 'em like Grand Theft Auto_

The evil Sofia started for the castle. If she was too kill anyone in there,who knows what'll go down next. She saw a sub-machine gun next to a dead cop. She pick it up and reloaded the gun." Now the real action begins," Sofia said as she laughed evily. More cops came speeding in front of her. Getting out of their cars and shooting at her.

_Kill another homie,Grand Theft Auto_

_Steel a homie's crap,Grand Theft Auto_

_Perfeeeeeeeeeeeeect,Grand Theft Auto_

_We the beeeeeeeeeeeeest,Grand Theft Auto_

So many cops all for a little evil girl. From regular old school police to S.W.A.T Teams. But some-way and some-how they're not tiring the evil Sofia. In fact she's fighting back with the sub-machine gun she found. She ran up to some random guy in a sports car and carjacked him. The chase soon continued on the streets of Dunwitty.

_Steal a homie's car like Grand Theft Auto_

_I don't want the car if the car's broke_

_Take the freakin' law like Grand Theft Auto_

_Break his freakin' jaw like Grand Theft Auto_

Sofia the Worst's mayhem and torturing and crap were just beginning when she recklessly drove in the sidewalk,nearly running people over in fright. She made a turn down another road,only to be roadblocked by some S.W.A.T members. Sofia decided to shoot the S.W.A.T members out the road before hitting the trucks. She drove the car at full speed.

_Grand Theft Auto_

_It's about time I took off,yo_

_You don't wanna mess with me in Grand Theft Auto_

_Prick,I'm deep like Grand Theft Auto_

_ATV's like Grand Theft Auto_

The car was at full speed. Sofia jumped out of the car as it gave the S.W.A.T trucks a good crash and loud explodsion. Another shootout began. This time Sofia and the S.W.A.T team. Sofia then saw a forest next to the road and decided to go through it. Minutes later,she saw the road that leads to the castle. She followed it. There were no signs of cops around the street.

...or so she thought.

There were a few cops waiting a the castle. They fired as soon as they saw the evil copy of Sofia. But once again,they were no match for Sofia. She took a moment to savor the moment she was having before she goes inside the castle.

_Boy,we trap like Grand Theft Auto_

_Hit the trap like Grand Theft Auto_

_Shoot your motherlovin' guns,Grand Theft_

_I'll watch you motherlovers runs,Grand Theft...Auto_

Sofia kicked the door down,ready for the ultimate shootout,but was soon ambushed by a few of the castle gaurds. Shooting the evil clone with everything they have until she fell to the floor. They held their fire,only to see Sofia get up real slowly. Just then,the final shot to the heart of the evil clone of Sofia was given to from...King Roland II." I am good at using these," he said as he admired his gun work.

_Grand Theft Auto_

The end

* * *

**Isiah: That evil clone of Sofia from Sofia the Second got chased from all those cops.**

**Isiah and Tom: Damn!**

**Isiah: Guys,we hope you've enjoyed the story about Sofia the Worst. That was a little tribute we did. Oh and btw,just a little heads up,my birthday's coming up at the end of the month. If you guys wanna say something about that,feel free to. I might do a story involving that.**

**Tom: But other than that,please review nicely. No flames. Once again,that was a tribute to Sofia the Worst. If you guys seen the new episode Sofia the Second,you'll know what we mean. But anyway,Mermaid Love,Have You Ever Loves Somebody,and An Non-Resistant Sister will be continued soon. Hollar at your boys. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story. PEACE!**


End file.
